


breakin into my heart

by Coeurire



Series: Drabble Night 2020 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: “So let me get this straight,” said Mettaton. “You snuck backstage in a ski mask...not so you could steal my more expensive belongings, which you’ve heard me advertise in my latest song...but just because you hoped to meet me as I was throwing you out?”
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Drabble Night 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	breakin into my heart

“So let me get this straight,” said Mettaton. “You snuck backstage in a ski mask...not so you could steal my more expensive belongings, which you’ve heard me advertise in my latest song...but just because you hoped to meet me as I was throwing you out?”   
Papyrus grinned widely. “Yes!”   
Mettaton’s eyes narrowed. “Well…” All of a sudden, as if someone had thrown a switch on his body, his demeanor changed entirely. “It’s always so nice to meet a fan! Not the first time someone broke and entered just to spend some time with yours truly. Stay, have tea.”


End file.
